


He Can Still Come Back to Us

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [45]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Two young women. Both unwed single mothers. One is hopeful that the father of her child will return to them. The other one is bitter and ready to believe that the father will ever return - after all she herself knew what she was getting into with the father of her own child.





	He Can Still Come Back to Us

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #21 (AU) Single!ParentAU

“Did you ever dreamed that we would be single parents together?” Josie bounced her son against her hip as she moved side to side.

 

“Not really.” Melody shook her head. She looked down in the bassiet at the sight of her ginger haired son sleeping peacefully. “I never really thought of Archie as the running away type of man.”

 

“Takes all kinds honey.” Josie replied as she looked at her best friend and band mate. “I think Archie takes after his mother more than his father.” She frowned darkly at the thought of Archie Andrews whom gotten Meldoy pregnant and then high tailed it out.

 

“Archie still can come home.” Melody looked hopefully into Josie's eyes. “I mean he was shocked when I told him I was pregnant. But he stood by me. He supported me.” A lone tear rolled down her right cheek. “He just had a panic moment is all. He'll come back to his child and me.”

 

“I don't feel that Archie would have stuck around even if either Betty or Veronica got pregnant by him.” Josie roughly shook her head. “At least I knew what I was getting into when I decided to sleep with Matthew.” She looked down at her son whom had fallen asleep.

 

“Archie said that he wanted to find his mother. To finally ask her why she abandoned him.” Melody said as she sat back against the couch. Her knees rose to rest against her chest. “He promises that he'll back. He promises to keep in contact with us.”

 

“He's been gone for six weeks. Any word yet?” Josie barked back as she placed her son on his side on the couch between her and Melody.

 

Melody remained silent.

 

“I didn't think so.” Josie sighed as she soften her tone. “I'm sure that Archie hasn't even contacted his own father. Or his best friends whom are more of a family to him then anything else.” She was so angry at the ginger haired young man whom used her innocent best friend.

 

“He's going to return.” Melody softly spoke. Her eyes lifted. “Archie will return home, He will return to us his family.”

 

Josie had seriously doubts. But she decided to keep silent. She said her piece. She was through. It was time to move on. It was time to help Melody raise her sweet precious son.

 


End file.
